1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to log singulators, and more particularly, is concerned with a log singulator having a 360-degree rotatable lifting arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Log singulators have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,471, dated Jun. 13, 1995, Redekop disclosed a log singulator for sorting, feeding and indexing in a downstream direction a stack of logs into a stream of logs which has a first notched step and a first set of collectively actuable lift arms pivotable about a first axis, and a second set of collectively actuable lift arms downstream of the first set of lift arms, actuable independently of the first set of collectively actuable lift arms and pivotable about a second axis, the first set of lift arms actuable from a lowered position to a raised position whereby the first set of lift arms are engageable with a log at a first engagement point thereby to raise the log from the stack of logs, the first axis downstream of the first engagement point relative to the direction of movement of said logs in said stream of logs, the first axis generally below the first notched step, the first notched step adapted to receive and hold the stack of logs, the first set of lift arms in the raised position positioning the log so as to deposit the log into a second notched step below the first set of lift arms in the raised position and downstream of the first notched step, the second set of lift arms actuable from a lowered position to a raised position whereby the second set of lift arms are engageable with the log in the second notched step at a second engagement point thereby to raise the log from the second notched step, the second axis downstream of the second engagement point and generally below the second notched step, the second set of lift arms in the raised position positioning the log so as to deposit the log from the log singulator.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,351, dated Dec. 29, 1992, Lindenblatt, et al., disclosed an ending apparatus for positioning elongate objects comprising, in combination, object singulating equipment for separating a plurality of elongate objects in an inlet area into single objects while moving the objects in a first direction to an outlet area, and object support rollers intermediate the inlet and outlet area for supporting a separated, single elongate object. The object support rollers are adapted to move the elongate object in a second direction toward a reference surface independently of the object's movement in the first direction on the singulating device. The reference surface stops movement of the elongate object to establish a predetermined position for the elongate object. Establishing the position of the object permits more efficient handling during further processing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,114, dated Apr. 29, 1986, Liliano disclosed an apparatus for the transfer of mandrels from a lube conveyer to a parallel mandrel pre-insertion line which comprises a plurality of transfer devices each of which has an arm for the direct transfer of the mandrels which is disappearingly movable transversely between the said conveyor and the said line, and a further pair of arms, one fixed and one movable, having upper saw-tooth profiles cooperating to effect a stepwise displacement of the mandrels between the conveyor and the said line.
While these log singulators may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.